star_trek_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Armstrong
Maria Vivian Armstrong is a Starfleet Commander and the First Officer on the Federation starship U.S.S. Odyssey-A. History Maria Armstrong was born in San Francisco, Earth, on October 23rd, 2328, to Starfleet family, where her mother and father were Starfleet Commander and Captain, but soon after Maria's born, her mother and father, Elisa and John Armstrong were assigned on Starfleet Command as per their request, as they would be safe on Earth taking care of their new born child. Elisa Armstrong was given a rank of Starfleet Captain, and she started training Starfleet cadets on tactical and security in Starfleet Academy, and being the first female to give training on tactical and security, and eventually gaining a rank of Starfleet Rear Admiral, as per her experience. John Armstrong was given a rank of Starfleet Rear Admiral when assigned on Starfleet Academy, as its Commandant, and he was also one of Starfleet's highest ranking officers at the time. When Maria was only a child, she was a very lively young girl, and was on school always her class valedictorian. Service History (2343-2375) Starfleet Cadet: 2343-2347 U.S.S. Saratoga, Engineer, Ensign (2347) U.S.S. Cherokee, Assistant Chief Science Officer, Lieutenant J.G (2348-2350) Starbase 315, Chief Science Officer, Lieutenant J.G (2351-2354) U.S.S Charleston, Chief Science Officer, Lieutenant (2355-2358) U.S.S. Charleston, Chief Science Officer, Lieutenant Commander (2358-2362) U.S.S Nimitz, Executive Officer, Commander (2363-2366) U.S.S. Nimitz, Commanding Officer, Captain (2367-2375) --Discharged from Starfleet-- (2375) Maria was discharged from Starfleet after she had been ordered to Starfleet command and Admiral Quinn had informed her that she would be assigned to Earth as a Chief Of Starfleet Science, and Maria got angry about this, and after long debate, she decided to assault Admiral Quinn, which immediately after he discharged Maria Armstrong from Starfleet. That time she was sure of that she'd never be allowed to return to Starfleet, and she decided to leave Earth to Romulus. --Defected to Romulan Star Empire-- (2375) Tal Shiar Operative, Centaur (2375-2376) IRW Torix, First Officer, Sub-Commander, And a Tal Shiar Operative (2376) IRW Torix, Commanding Officer, Commander, And a Tal Shiar Operative (2376-2377) IRW Rukal, Commanding Officer, Major, And a Tal Shiar Operative (2377-2378) IRW Rukal, Commanding Officer, Colonel, And a Tal Shiar Operative (2378-2380) --Left the Tal Shiar-- (2380) --Joined the Orion Syndicate-- (2380) Orion Syndicate Assassin & Smuggler (2381-2383) Assassinated Alpha Centauri Colony Governor Mark Davidson (2382) Smuggled Kemocite to the Orion Syndicate (2382) Assassinated H'atoria Governor E'Qat (2383) --Captured by the Starfleet, U.S.S. Odyssey--(2383) Held as a Prisoner aboard the Odyssey, as she did surrender herself to the crew, and Lieutenant Rebecca Calhoun with her security detail escorted her to the brig. Odyssey was ordered to bring the prisoner to Earth for conviction of several interstellar crimes, excluding her crimes as an Orion Syndicate member Lieutenant Calhoun interrogates Armstrong as she was in the brig, held as a prisoner, and she gave up information about the Romulans' plans for the Federation. Lieutenant Calhoun finds solid proof of her captain's deception, and kills him, and then releases prisoner Armstrong from the brig. --Given a pardon by the Starfleet Command, and reinstated to Starfleet as Chief Science Officer aboard the U.S.S Odyssey--(2383) U.S.S. Odyssey, Chief Science Officer, Commander (2383) U.S.S. Odyssey, Executive Officer / Chief Science Officer, Commander (2383-) Starfleet Career Before Discharge 2343-2375 -Maria first enrolled to Starfleet Academy and medical on 2363, and she was always holding her place as class valedictorian, and she was almost all her Cadet time on campus, except couple times visiting San Francisco and her family. She was also accepted to Starfleet's Academy's Red Squadron, and that made her even more sure that she would be serving a long time on Starfleet, and her career would be glorious. On her third year she was appointed as the CO of the U.S.S. Atlantis, Miranda Class, and Red Squadron's training ship, and she was serving as her CO for 4 months before the Red Squadron returned to Earth to be graduated. -Now, year was 2367, she was a fresh out Starfleet Ensign from the academy, and was assigned to the U.S.S. Saratoga, but she could only serve on that ship for 6 weeks before the Battle of Wolf 359, and the Saratoga was lost, including 126 lives with her. Maria and 121 others, including Benjamin Sisko made it out the ship before it was destroyed by the Borg Cube. -After the Saratoga was destroyed, unlike other crewmembers survived alive the ship, she didn't take a Leave of Absence longer than 1 month, and after that she was assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise-D, to serve as a Science Officer, and during that time, Maria got many close friends from there, like Deanna Troi, and Doctor Beverly Crusher. Her life aboard the Enterprise was very easy, sensor maintenance and mapping out systems and sectors they had never visited before. -After 3 years of service on the Enterprise, she asked Captain Picard to have her reassigned aboard the Starbase 315, near the Federation-Klingon border, as her cousin was serving there, and Captain Picard agreed to this with the Station Commander, and Maria was going to have 2 very relaxing years aboard the Station, as it would be serving as the major listening post to Cardassian Space aswell. Wars taken part -War against the Borg. (2367) -War against the Cardassian Empire. (2367-2370) -Dominion War. (2372-2375) General Assessment Fitness: Basic Fitness Assessment: PASS (96%) Advanced Fitness Assessment: PASS (87%) Physical Endurance Assessment: PASS (93%) Hostile Environment Assessment: PASS (75%) Zero-G Assessment: PASS (87%) Combat: Basic Hand-to-hand Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (65%) Advanced Hand-to-hand Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (71%) Basic Weapons Assessment: PASS (99%) Advanced Weapons Assessment: PASS (97%) Advanced Weapons Theory Exam: PASS (85%) Starship Tactical: Basic Tactical Operational Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (35%) Basic Tactical Theory Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (58%) Advanced Tactical Operational Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (49%) Advanced Tactical Theory Assessment: PASS (75%) Personnel Tactical: Small Group Tactical Practical Assessment: ACCEPTABLE(64%) Small Group Tactical Theory Assessment: FAIL (26%) Infiltration Tactical Practical Assessment: PASS (79%) Infiltration Tactical Theory Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (55%) Technical: Basic Technical Practical Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (52%) Basic Technical Theory Assessment: FAIL (26%) Advanced Technical Practical Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (56%) Advanced Technical Theory Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (38%) Weapons Development Practical Assessment: FAIL (18%) Weapons Development Theory Assessment: ACCEPTABLE (40%) Weapon Maintenance Practical Assessment: FAIL (14%) Weapon Maintenance Theory Assessment: FAIL (12%) Scientific: Basic Science Practical Assessment: PASS (100%) Basic Science Theory Assessment: PASS (100%) Advanced Science Practical Assessment: PASS (97%) Advanced Science Theory Assessment: PASS (98%) Medical: Basic Medical Practical Assessment: PASS (100%) Basic Medical Theory Assessment: PASS (100%) Basic Field Medical Practical Assessment: PASS (100%) Basic Field Medical Theory Assessment: PASS (100%) Advanced Medical Practical Assessment: PASS (100%) Advanced Medical Theory Assessment: PASS (100%)